El partido
by Nora Felton
Summary: Aunque fuera un partido amistoso, el equipo de Tai jugaba contra su enemigo por excelencia, el instituto de Odaiba Este, y Sora tenía la impresión de que este partido de amistoso iba a tener poco. Taiora


Buenas. Bueno pues aquí traigo un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del fandom de Digimon: Taiora.

Espero que os guste ;)

**Aclaraciones**: ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así, Tai se quedaría con Sora, pero vamos, de cabeza. ^^

**El partido**

—¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

Sora pestañeó un par de veces y miró a su amiga que descansaba junto a ella en el césped de aquella colina. Kari estaba sentada y con sus brazos rodeaba sus rodillas, mientras que ella estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas en el césped.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó confundida. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no sabía que le había dicho su amiga.

Kari rió.

—Oh, perdona. Había olvidado que cuando le miras te aíslas de todo y solamente existe _él_.—Sora miró al frente intentando ocultar el sonrojo que se extendía por su cara. Kari volvió a reír por la acción.—Te decía que cuándo ibas a decirle a Tai lo que sientes.

Sora miró hacia el campo de fútbol, donde el equipo estaba calentando antes de que el partido comenzara. En ese momento Tai corría con el balón y chutó a portería marcando al portero.

—No lo sé Kari—suspiró. Se había dado cuenta hacia unos días (y en parte gracias a que sus amigas le habían abierto los ojos) de que estaba enamorada de Tai y que no era una simple amistad lo que sentía hacia él. Pero tampoco quería perder una amistad desde pequeños por eso. ¿Y si él no le correspondía? ¿Y si le gustaba otra? Esas preguntas siempre aparecían en su cabeza cuando se decidía a decirle algo.

—¡Chicas!

Ambas se giraron para ver a una sonriente Yolei correr hacia donde se encontraban. Cuando llegó se sentó al lado de Kari.

—Hola Yolei—respondieron las chicas.

—Uff..—Resopló intentado coger aire—He venido corriendo desde la tienda. Pensaba que me iba a perder el partido.

—Yolei es un amistoso…—comenzó Sora sonriendo por la actitud que tenía su amiga.

—¿Y qué? No podía perderme el partido si Ken juega.

Sora miró a Kari y esta negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal os va?

Yolei se sonrojó completamente y se quedó muda. Hacia ya unas semanas que había empezado a salir con Ken Ichijoji y cada vez que le preguntaban se sonrojaba igual o más que la última vez.

—Pues muy bien—mostró lo que las chicas llamaban _sonrisa de enamorada_—Siempre he pensado que detrás de esa máscara que tenía de frialdad se escondía un…—pestañeó extrañada—¡¡Qué hace esa chica ligando con Ken!!

Sora y Kari pegaron un brinco al oírla gritar y miraron hacia donde Yolei miraba. Una chica se había acercado a Ken aprovechando que éste iba hacia el banquillo para hablar con él.

—¿Veis porqué tenía que venir?—Masculló mientras se ponía de pié y Kari y Sora juraron ver como en los iris de sus ojos se habían formado dos llamaradas.—Le dejo solo unas horas y ya lo acechan. Vosotras deberíais hacer lo mismo. —y dicho esto se encaminó hacia el campo.

La pelirroja rompió a reír y Kari sonrió cuando vieron como Yolei (por los movimientos que hacia con sus brazos) se dirigía a la chica, que por la cara de susto no deberían de ser buenas las palabras las que estaba oyendo. Ken miraba todo confuso y le pedía a Yolei que se calmara, consiguiéndolo al tercer intento de cogerla de la mano.

Sora y Kari se levantaron del césped y caminaron hacia las pequeñas gradas que componían el campo. Yolei se les unió a mitad de caminó murmurando cosas por lo bajo que ni Kari ni Sora llegaron a entender. Se sentaron en una de las primeras filas, la pelirroja miró a los alrededores. Había venido mucha gente de su instituto y del otro. Aunque fuera un partido amistoso, el equipo de Tai jugaba contra su enemigo por excelencia, el instituto de Odaiba Este, y Sora tenía la impresión que este partido de amistoso iba a tener poco.

El chico que hacia de árbitro indicó a los capitanes que se acercaran para que eligieran el saque o el campo. Tai caminó tranquilo hacia donde se encontraba el árbitro y vio como el capitán del otro, Kaito, hacia lo mismo. Tai conocía a Kaito, además de por la rivalidad de los equipos, porque este había estado acercándose demasiado a Sora. Y no es que estuviera celoso ¿verdad? En absoluto. _Solo me preocupo por ella, es mi mejor amiga, _se auto convenció el castaño.

—Muy bien—empezó al árbitro sacando a Tai de sus pensamientos—Cara o cruz—miró a los capitanes.

—Cara—se adelantó Tai sin ni siquiera cederle el turno. Kaito sonrió maliciosamente.

—Cruz.

El árbitro lanzó la moneda al aire y la cogió al vuelo, luego volcó la mano con la que había cogido la moneda sobre la otra y a los segundos descubrió la moneda.

—Cara —Tai no pudo reprimir la sonrisa y miró a Kaito que también sonreía.—El partido comenzará en unos minutos— y dicho esto el árbitro se marchó a la mesa a preparar lo que faltaba, dejando solos a los chicos.

—¿Asustado Yagami?—le picó Kaito.

—¿Asustado?—rió—Eso deberías de estarlo tú. Te recuerdo que tu equipo _nunca _nos ha ganado un partido, y este día no va a ser menos.—se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso fue la liga pasada, ahora tenemos nuevos jugadores que seguro le dan mil vueltas a tu equipo de nenazas.—Tai siguió de brazos cruzados. Sabía que Kaito quería sacarle de quicio, pero se iba a quedar con las ganas. Kaito se dio cuenta y miró hacia las gradas donde se encontraban Sora y compañía. Sonrió silenciosamente y volvió a mirar a Tai.—¿Qué tal está Sora? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía.

Tai endureció la mandíbula y contó hasta cinco. Podía aguantar que le dijera de todo, pero que hablara de Sora no. _Eso no_.

—Muy bien—respondió— desde que no te acercas a ella está estupendamente. Y debería de seguir así.

—Cuando acabe el partido le diré si quiere venir conmigo—habló el chico ignorando la respuesta de Tai.

—Escúchame muy bien Kaito—se acercó más de la cuenta levantando un dedo amenazándole—como te acerques a Sora yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por el pitido del árbitro que indicaba que el partido iba a comenzar.

—¿Es que acaso estás celoso Yagami?—se burló Kaito, y Tai estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo si no hubieran intervenido.

—¿Todo bien Tai?

Tai miró por encima de su hombro. Ken se había acercado y estaba a dos pasos de ellos, junto con Davis que estaba un poco más alejado. Tai volvió a mirar a Kaito.

—Sí, perfecto—respondió.

Se alejó del chico y se fue con su equipo pasando por el lado de Ken y Davis. Kaito sonrió y echó una mirada a Ken, después a Davis y finalmente se fue con su equipo.

—Maldito idiota…—murmuraba Tai mientras cogía una botella de agua y bebía de ella.

—Tai…

Tai sintió como el agua se le iba por el otro lado y tosió un par de veces. Mierda, casi se ahogaba con el agua. Miró con sorpresa a Sora que estaba un poco alejada de él. El chico se acercó donde estaba ella, mirando disimuladamente a Kaito por si la había visto.

—Sora ¿qué haces aquí? El partido está apunto de empezar y…

—Vi que estabas discutiendo con Kaito—le cortó preocupada. Ese chico no le gustaba ni un pelo, pero siempre se lo encontraba a la salida del instituto con un grupo de chicos, y por más que le ignorara, él siempre encontraba el modo de pararla y hablar con ella.

Tai apretó los dientes. ¿Acaso Sora estaba preocupada por Kaito? Una oleada de rabia le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Así que es eso.—Sonrió con ironía y Sora lo miró confundida.—Estás preocupada por el subnormal ese.—La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.¿Pero de dónde había sacado eso?—Pues tranquila, que no pienso hacerle nada, no merece la pena.

—Pero de dónde sacas…

—¡Tai, el partido va a empezar!—interrumpió Davis a los chicos. Tai echó una última mirada a la pelirroja y se fue al campo.

Sora se quedó anclada en el suelo. ¿En serio Tai pensaba eso?

—¡Sora! ¡Ay Sora te he estado buscando por todas partes!—Yolei se acercó a su amiga, pero ella seguía con la vista en el campo, donde se preparaban para sacar—Kari me dijo que habías ido a tomar el aire pero al ver que no volvías me preocupaste. ¿Y si te habían raptado? ¿Y si… ¿Sora?

Sora parpadeó un par de veces intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran, Yolei le preguntaría y eso no sería bueno.

—¿Qué?

—Que dónde estabas—resumió Yolei mirándola atentamente. Tal vez el sol la iluminaba mucho, pero juraría que Sora estaba apunto de llorar.

—Oh—sonrió—Había venido a desearles suerte. Aunque no creo que la necesiten. Venga vamos, que el partido está a punto de empezar.—cogió la mano de Yolei y tiró de ella hacia las gradas.

En el centro del campo estaban Tai, Ken y Davis preparados para que el árbitro diera el comienzo del partido. El pito sonó y Tai pasó el balón a Ken y subió a desmarcarse.

—¡Vamos chicos!—gritó Yolei en el momento que Ken tocó el balón.

Ken avanzaba con el balón regateando a los que se ponían en su camino, hizo un pase a Davis, que controló el balón con el pecho y siguió corriendo hacia la portería. Davis buscó a Tai y centró el balón hacia donde estaba el castaño, este recibió el balón y a los dos pasos chutó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería, haciendo que el balón se colara en ella.

—¡GOL! ¡GOL!—Yolei y Kari saltaron las primeras seguidas de toda la afición que animaba al equipo de Tai.

—Este partido tiene toda la pinta de ser como los de la liga—comentó TK mientras aplaudía el gol que había marcado el castaño.

El equipo de Kaito sacó desde el centro, avanzaron hasta el área, pero el defensa le logró quitar el balón y hacer un pase a Davis para que corriera a marcar el segundo. Kaito soltó un taco. Si seguían así les ganarían seguro. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar a Ken, quien era el que llevaba ahora el balón, y le hizo una entrada por detrás, derribándolo en el acto.

—¡Falta! ¡Es falta árbitro! Será posible, ¡si lo ha arrollado!

—Yolei cálmate.

Davis corrió a ayudar a Ken, el árbitro había pitado falta y enseñado la tarjeta amarilla al jugador.

—Yo no le he hecho nada, se ha tropezado.

—Maldito imbécil—Tai lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa—Esto es fútbol no lucha libre.

—¿Qué te pasa Yagami?- susurró Kaito para que solo él lo escuchara— ¿Es que Sora te ha dicho algo malo?—Tai endureció la mandíbula—Oh, ¿es que pensabas que no la había visto?—preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

—Maldito imbécil te voy a…

—Tai déjalo—Davis llegó a su lado y le cogió un brazo intentando que se calmara— el árbitro le ha avisado ya, solo quiere provocarte.

—Eso, corre con tu perrito faldero Yagami.—Tai se dio la vuelta, mientras otro chico de su equipo cogía a Davis para que no se le echara encima a Kaito.

Cuando el árbitro pitó el final de la primera parte, el equipo de Kaito había conseguido empatar y parecía que el equipo de Tai no conseguía meter gol a pesar de las ocasiones que había tenido.

—Mierda—masculló Tai dándole un manotazo a una botella de agua que había en el banquillo y sentándose ahí. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y escondió su cara entre sus manos, mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar.

—Chicos tenemos que tranquilizarnos—empezó un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado Yusuke—quieren que perdamos los nervios, y lo están consiguiendo.

—Yusuke tiene razón—apoyó Davis recogiendo la botella que Tai había tirado y sentándose a su lado.—Nunca nos han ganado, y esta vez no va a ser una excepción.

—Tenemos que estar tranquilos, no les prestemos atención y concentrémonos solo en ganar este partido ¿de acuerdo?—Ken puso la mano en el centro, seguido de todo el equipo—Tai—llamó al castaño que seguía en la misma posición, ni se había movido.

Tai se levantó de golpe y puso la mano en el centro, y al grito de "_A ganar_" salieron al campo de fútbol.

La segunda parte comenzó y el balón se puso en juego. La posesión del balón era casi siempre del equipo de Tai, pero aun así no conseguían anotar un tanto. Cuando habían pasado ya diez minutos de partido, Tai se estaba planteando la posibilidad de dejar el partido e ir a partirle la cara al subnormal de Kaito. El chico siempre se acercaba a donde estaba él y le murmuraba cosas sobre Sora. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué le molestaba que le hablara _de Sora_? Siempre le habían enseñado que en el campo había personas que intentaban ponerte nervioso a base de provocaciones por lo bajo, insultos y más cosas. Y él había conseguido mantener la cabeza fría, al principio le costó (a la mínima el contrario tenía su puño estampado en su cara) pero ahora había conseguido ignorar todo lo que le dijeran. Pero se había dado cuenta que todo, todo no.

—Tai está fallando demasiado, algo le pasa.

Sora se encogió ante el comentario de Kari. Algo le pasaba a Tai, no era el mismo, a falta de veinte minutos del final del partido ya deberían de ganar por unos cuantos goles. E iban empate.

—Sora tú hablaste con él ¿no?—habló Yolei y Sora sintió como todos los ojos de sus amigos se clavaron en ella.—¿Le pasa algo?

—Ehh…—balbuceó— No le he notado nada extraño—habló mirando al campo de juego— Pero no os preocupéis. Tai siempre consigue salir adelante, es un cabezota.

Kari miró atentamente a Sora, pero prefirió no intervenir.

El equipo de Kaito tenía el balón en ese instante, Kaito se desmarcó lo suficiente para que le pasaran el balón y regateando a unos cuantos chutó a portería logrando que el balón se colara en ella. Todos los del equipo fueron junto a Kaito celebrando el gol y el chico busco con la mirada a Tai y le sonrió, logrando que Tai se enfureciera aún más.

Tai se colocó en el centro y al pitido del árbitro, cogió el balón y corrió a la portería contraria. Regateó a todos los jugadores acercándose cada vez más a la portería contraria. A unos metros de llegar, Kaito apareció por un lado y con su hombro lo arrolló, haciendo que Tai cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Toda la grada se levantó preocupada por la entrada que había sufrido el jugador y Sora apretó sus manos fuertemente aguantándose las ganas de saltar al campo a ver si Tai estaba bien.

—¡Tai! —sus compañeros corrieron a su lado mientras él intentaba levantarse.

—Se ha caído solo. Yo no le he hecho nada.

Y con esas dos frases consiguió que todo el autocontrol de Tai se fuera. El castaño se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula desequilibrándolo en el acto. Kaito se tocó la mejilla golpeada y miró a Tai con odio. Maldito Yagami. Se abalanzó contra el castaño golpeándolo también y cayendo ambos al suelo.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Tai! —Davis y otros compañeros intentaron separar a Tai de Kaito. Los compañeros de Kaito lo cogieron por los brazos separándolo también.

Tai respiraba agitadamente sin quitar la vista de Kaito.

—Eres una nenaza Yagami. Y por eso esta tarde vas a perder _en todos los sentidos_.

—¡Maldito capullo! —masculló el castaño.

Davis y Ken tiraron de Tai al ver que este intentaba llegar de nuevo al chico para golpearlo hasta cansarse.

—¡Basta ya! —los jugadores se giraron al oír el grito del árbitro. — Yagami, estás expulsado. Y tu también Suo. —sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta roja y la levantó mientras con el otro brazo señalaba a uno y después al otro.

Tai se soltó de sus compañeros de un manotazo y caminó hasta el vestuario.

—¿Roja? ¡¿A los dos?! —preguntó Yolei— Pero si Kaito ha empezado.

—Pero Tai ha entrado a su juego—respondió TK mirando como Tai entraba por el túnel hacia el vestuario. — Kaito es muy listo y ha sabido provocarlo a espaldas del árbitro, aunque haya habido veces que se le haya salido de las manos como la entrada que ha hecho antes a Ken y esta a Tai.

Yolei miró al campo, el árbitro pitó para que el partido continuara y los jugadores se fueron colocando en sus puestos.

—Por lo menos Kaito también está expulsado —habló la pelimorada apoyándose en el asiento— En serio Sora, ¿cómo podías hablar con una persona que…? —calló al ver que el asiento estaba vacío. — ¿Sora? —Se volvió a Kari y TK—¿Dónde se metió?

Sora bajaba las escaleras de las gradas hacia el vestuario. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo e intentó relajarse apoyándose en la pared y alzando la cabeza en busca de aire. Tras un minuto pensando si debería o no entrar, se reincorporó de la pared y entró despacio a la habitación donde se encontraba Tai. Estaba sentado en una camilla al fondo de la habitación, tenía la mirada perdida hacia un punto concreto de la pared y Sora vio a su lado un bote de alcohol y un puñado de algodones.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó secamente sin despegar la vista de la pared.

Sora sintió como se encogía ante el tono que había usado. Estaba enfadado. Y mucho.

Caminó hacia donde estaba el muchacho sorteando una papelera tirada en el suelo que seguramente él había pateado. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia del chico se detuvo y lo observó mejor. Su camiseta estaba medio rota por la parte del hombro debido a la caída que había tenido y se veía el color de la sangre mezclado con el blanco de la equipación. Su cara tenía unos leves rasguños en la mejilla derecha y en la comisura del labio un corte que sangraba, pero parecía que al chico le daba igual.

Sora cogió aire y tras coger un algodón y la botella de alcohol se puso delante de él. Tai pestañeó al verla delante de él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estás sangrando.

Untó el algodón con el alcohol y con cuidado lo llevo a su mejilla derecha. Lo pasó a través de todo el rasguño con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tai cerró los ojos dejándose hacer y Sora supo que esa imagen no se le olvidaría en la vida. Verlo así, tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente. Después le dio la vuelta al algodón y lo llevó a la comisura del labio, el castaño gimió levemente ante el escozor que producía.

—Lo siento —murmuró ejerciendo menos presión sobre su labio.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que la pelirroja lo rompió.

—No debiste seguirle el juego —Tai abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró. Sora le miraba con reproche. Pero no con reproche por haber pegado a Kai, sino por haber hecho una tontería. Parecía una madre regañando a su hijo.

—El solito se lo buscó —respondió recordando al estúpido de Kai. Sora suspiró y retiró el algodón con cuidado, el corte ya no le sangraba.

Su vista se dirigió a la herida que tenía en el hombro. Tenía que curársela pero, eso supondría que Tai se quitara la camiseta. Sora se sonrojó nada más pensarlo e intentó disimularlo pero Tai se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Sora sintió como se le sonrojaba aún más el rostro, pero de vergüenza— Oh ya sé, no soportas la sangre ¿verdad?

—N-no no es eso… es que aquí hace mucho calor y…—Tai pareció contento con esa "explicación" e intentó moverse de la camilla, pero encogió el hombro al sentir una punzada de dolor en el hombro. — ¿Te duele mucho?

—No, no es nada.

—Déjame verla.

Tai la miró y Sora se concentró en no sonrojarse de nuevo. El castaño se cogió el borde de la camiseta con las manos y lo alzó hasta quitársela por completo. Era un raspón que empezaba en el hombro y terminaba en la clavícula. Sora agarró un nuevo algodón y se acercó de nuevo para curarlo. Cuando el algodón hizo contacto con la herida, Tai suspiró por el escozor que producía, y Sora sintió el suspiro rozar suavemente su oreja derecha. Intentó concentrarse en pasar el algodón por toda la herida y no pensar en que estaba con Tai, solos los dos, con tan solo unos centímetros separándolos y Tai medio desnudo.

Tai giró el rostro mirando a su amiga. Se veía concentrada en curar la herida que tenía, y un adorable sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas. Un momento… ¿adorable? ¿Por qué ahora veía adorable el rostro de Sora? A ver, era guapa y todo eso, había visto muchos chicos ir detrás de ella pero ella siempre educadamente les rechazaba. Y eso _inexplicablemente_ le producía una alegría enorme. ¿Sería de buen amigo alegrarse por que tu amiga rechazara a todos los tíos que se le acercaban? Bueno, a todos no, a Kaito nunca lo había visto ser rechazado por Sora. ¿Quizás él y Sora…? No, no podía ser. Sintió un malestar en el pecho que por un momento le impidió tomar aire. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No quería que Sora estuviera con Kaito, y es más, no quería que Sora estuviera con ninguno que no fuera…

—Esto ya está — las palabras de su amiga lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sora intentó apartarse, pero al hacerlo, sintió unas manos rodear su cintura y acercarla completamente a Tai. Abrió completamente los ojos. ¿Tai la estaba…abrazando? Sintió como el castaño apoyó suavemente su barbilla en su hombro.

—Tai —susurró la pelirroja. Intentaba controlar su cuerpo para que el chico no notara su evidente estado de nervios. Subió sus manos hacia el pecho del castaño para dejarlas ahí, pero Tai malinterpretó sus movimientos y, pensando que Sora se iba a separar de él, la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—No te irás con Kaito, ¿verdad? —murmuró el chico muy cerca de su oído. Sora sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Irse con Kaito? ¿Por qué tendría que irse con Kaito? Ella quería estar solo con él, con Tai. — No sé que me pasa…—continuó hablando —pero no quiero que te vayas con él — Sora intentó no ilusionarse tan pronto. Tai y Kaito nunca se habían llevado bien, era normal que a él no le gustara. — Ni con él, ni con ningún otro chico —susurró, entonces el corazón de Sora pegó un brinco. Tai estaba ¿celoso? El chico apartó lentamente su rostro para mirar a Sora a los ojos. La pelirroja se quedó por un momento hipnotizada por los ojos del castaño, que la miraban decididos y seguros. Tai poco a poco acercó su rostro al de la chica y Sora sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. El chico apoyó su frente contra la de Sora y cerró los ojos. —No te irás ¿verdad? —susurró otra vez y abrió los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Sora sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré Tai.

Y entonces Tai la besó. Se acercó hasta unir sus labios con los de su amiga esperando una acción por parte de ella que le permitiera continuar. Y cuando Sora movió lentamente los labios y subió sus manos hasta enlazarlas en el cuello del chico, Tai sintió una corriente eléctrica pasarle desde los pies hasta los dedos de las manos. Abrazó completamente a la chica y movió su cara cambiando el ángulo del beso, con la punta de la lengua acarició los labios de la pelirroja para pedir permiso para profundizar el beso, pero Sora ya le esperaba con los labios entreabiertos. Cuando sintió la lengua del chico encontrarse con la suya, Sora no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro entre el beso y sus manos se movieron acariciando la nuca del castaño. Cuando se separaron mantuvieron sus frentes unidas, mientras recuperaban el aire perdido. Sora abrió los ojos cuando sintió como Tai acariciaba su nariz con la suya y lo miró a los ojos. No se lo podía creer, no se podía creer lo que había pasado hace nada, segundos. Miró a los ojos a Tai buscando en su mirada alguna pizca de culpabilidad, de arrepentimiento, y su corazón latió fuertemente al no encontrar ninguna. Tai adivinó sus pensamientos y se acercó otra vez a sus labios para besarla y convencerla de que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, para nada.

—¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

Tai y Sora se separaron rápidamente al escuchar esa voz que no se escuchaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Sora tomó aire para que su evidente sonrojo despareciera y no le hicieran preguntas.

A los segundos, aparecieron por la puerta del vestuario Yolei, seguida de Kari y TK.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Aquí estáis! —Gritó la pelimorada— Llevamos buscándoos hace rato, nos hemos recorrido todos los vestuarios que hay en este campo. ¡Tai! —Gritó más alto levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria— ¡Hemos ganado!

—¿Hemos ganado? —preguntó asombrado. Y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—Al los pocos minutos de tu expulsión, David logró empatar y después marcaron Ken y Yusuke— explicó TK mientras se acercaban a donde estaban Tai y Sora.

—¡Genial! —gritó Tai, buscando su camiseta y poniéndosela.

—¿No lo habéis escuchado? —Preguntó Yolei— Hemos hecho bastante ruido al remontar. Sobre todo yo— rió la chica.

Kari miró como su hermano y Sora se ponían levemente colorados y entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Yolei supongo que desde aquí no se oirían tus chillidos— contestó Kari mirando disimuladamente a Sora.

—Deberías ir con tu equipo, están buscándote para celebrar la victoria— le dijo TK a Tai.

Tai se levantó de la camilla y caminó junto con todos hacia la salida. Sora iba a su espalda y cuando vio que TK, su hermana y Yolei salieron del vestuario, se giró rápidamente y cogió el rostro de Sora entre sus manos y se acercó hasta besarla. Sora se sorprendió de su acción pero cerró los ojos y respondió al beso.

—Espérame hasta que salga de la ducha— murmuró sobre sus labios— No debo oler muy bien que digamos— añadió y Sora rió levemente.

—Está bien— Tai sonrió también y se acercó de nuevo para besarla.

—¿Sora?

La pelirroja se separó de Tai.

—¡Voy! —gritó para que Yolei no se asomara. Miró a Tai y sonrió— Nos vemos luego.

Tai se quedó mirando como Sora salía del vestuario para reunirse con los demás. El tomó otro camino caminando hacia el vestuario donde se encontraban sus compañeros. En el fondo le tenía que "agradecer" a Kaito, si hubiera pasado esto él no hubiera abierto los ojos y ver lo que realmente sentía por Sora. Por que ahora que la había besado, ya no tenía ninguna duda de que no era una simple amistad. Ya se lo habían dicho por activa y por pasiva, pero él siempre decía que Sora y él eran amigos, solo eso. Aunque siempre se quedaba pensando en la posibilidad de que él y Sora fueran algo más, se ponía nervioso y olvidaba la idea rápidamente.

Mientras oía los gritos de sus compañeros dentro de las duchas, gritando y cantando. Tai se acordó de lo que Kaito le había dicho en el partido.

_Y por eso esta tarde vas a perder en todos los sentidos._

Puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta girándola para abrirla.

Definitivamente, esa tarde _había ganado en todos los sentidos._

_Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? A mi me encanta Tai, qué queréis que os diga jajajaja_

_Decir que es mi primer fic de esta pareja asi que no seáis crueles ¿si? Jajajaja intentaré mejorar ^^_

_Un beso y nos vemos en la próxima subida :)_

_Nora.._


End file.
